Invader Zim Finds Fanfiction-Part 2
by Silvereyesxx
Summary: Well here you are my fellow Humans! Sequel to Invader Zim finds Fanfiction! More of the characters find more fanfictions about one another! Hope you enjoy! :D Featured Ships: DaGr,TaGr,DaMr,GaMr,ZaKr,DaGir,SaKr


I hope you guys liked part 1 because here's part 2! These pairings I didn't make up but actually exist in the far universe of the internet! Honestly I'm quite shocked and disturbed that people pair these couples but hey, it makes a great story! xD Like I said in part one, I didn't get these lines from anyone's fanfiction stories. So please sit back and enjoy some of these disturbing ships :3. Happy Turkey Day! :D

**Invader Zim reads Fanfictions Part 2**

**DaGr-Dib and Gaz romance**

Dib is sitting on his computer bored. Then Dib started to think of the ships.

''Hmm, I wonder who else they ship..''

A few minutes later..

''Kiss me stupid..'' Dib read.

Dib sat silent for a moment.

''AHHH!'' Dib screamed falling on the ground, foaming at the mouth.

''Omg! What is wrong with you people! She's my sister!'' Dib said pulling at his hair

Gaz causally walked into the room, watching his brother go insane.

Gaz kicked him.

''Shut up stupid, I'm trying to beat this level''

Gaz then drew her attention over to the screen. Raising an eyebrow she read it.

''Kiss me my scary sister…''

Gaz screamed, dropping her game slave running out of the room.

**TaGr-Tak and Gaz romance**

Tak and Gaz sat at the computer, reading the fanfics. Tak's ship needed to repair itself before she could leave**.(A/N: Get it..Tak's Ship? Ahhh I need a nap…)**

''I love how scary you get when you're mad…'' Tak read.

''We could destroy Zim together…'' Gaz read.

''You can't destroy Zim!'' Zim said walking into the room.

''Hey, weren't you supposed to be gone?'' Zim asked Tak.

''Kiss me Tak'' Gaz read, basically spatted out the word kiss.

''Should I leave?'' Zim asked the goth and Irken girl.

They both glared at him.

Gaz looked over at Tak and sprayed poop cola in her face.

Tak screamed, flesh burning.

''You crazy evil pig-human!'' Tak screamed running out of the room.

Gaz shrugged.

''I could see it..'' Gaz said to Zim, drinking the rest of the drink.

''Wait what?'' Zim asked confused.

**DaMr- Dib and Membrane Romance.**

Dib couldn't even read aloud the horrible, sick words this person wrote.

''You know what…I'm not going to stop Zim from taking over the earth, you guys save yourself…'' Dib said walking out the room.

xXxX

Membrane reading this sighed.

''Well I'm going to go find a cure for idiotocity , to the Lab!'' He shouted making his way to it.

**GaMr-Gir and Mimi romance.**

''I love yah Mimi!'' Gir read happily.

Mimi just blankly stood there, looking at the screen.

Gir read on.

''You're the prettiest robut eva! Mary me?!'' Gir read.

Mimi's eye glued on the screen.

''Mary me! Hehehehee! PLEASSEEEEEEEE!'' Gir said on his own.

'PLEASE!'' Gir said hugging Mimi.

Mimi's eyes flashed red. Mimi grabbed Gir with it's clawed hand and threw him out the window.

Mimi read a little more before sighing and walking out of the room. Dib was just walking in, watching Mimi leave.

Mimi looked at Dib for a moment and walked away.

''Why is everyone in my room!?" Dib screamed.

Dib looked at the screen.

''Hmm that's pretty cute..'' Dib said.

**ZaKr- Zim and Keef romance.**

Keef was in Dib's room looking reading the fanfictions.

''Oh how wonderful!'' Keef said blushing.

''Someone else who believes in us!''

''I gotta find Zim! It's faith! I knew it!''

''No no no no no no no no no!'' Zim screamed walking into the room.

''You don't think we should-'' Keef was cut off by Zim wacking him across the face.

''NO NO NO NO NO!'' Zim said grabbing the computer, smashing it.

''no no no no no no!'' Zim screamed leaving the room.

''Zim?!'' Keef screamed.

''Never Keef!'' Zim screamed.

''Please!'' Keef said chasing after him.

Dib walked back in his room.

''My computer!''

**DaGir-Dib and Gir romance:**

''My head isn't the only thing that is big…'' Dib read.

Gir jumped on Dib's head licking it.

Dib froze. He wanted to die.

''It taste like a puppy too!'' Gir cheered.

''Gir come on we're leaving!'' Zim said walking into the room.

Zim saw Dib's reaction and read what was on the screen. He saw what Gir was doing then looked at story.

''You sicken me human..'' Zim said.

''Were leaving now! Now Gir!'' Zim grabbed Gir's arm dragging him out.

''I think I need to go to bed now..'' Dib said slowly making his way to the bed.

**SaKr-Skoodge and Keef romance.**

''Zim doesn't love you, but I do'' Skoodge read.

Skoodge looked over at Keef.

''What's love?'' Skoodge asked.

Keef giggled.

''I can show you if you want…'' Keef said.

''Thanks human thing…I can't imagine why Zim thinks humans are so bad'' Skoodge said following Keef into the closet.

And you can guess what happens then….

**Well I hope I scared you're fragile minds! There may or may not be a part 3…I Well Happy Turkey Day to one and all! :D**


End file.
